


Making a Dance

by WesternSkyNaida



Series: Vices and Virtues [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ballroom AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: Quickstep practice and a bit of coffee. Will they be ready in time for the competition?





	Making a Dance

Ridge was doubled over in the corner, propping himself up on the wall. Will was bouncing a few feet away; his arms propped up ready to practice. Will rolled his eyes at Ridge before spinning away, humming to himself. He paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, lowering his arms. He stretched before moving to his water bottle.

Ridge looked up, taking a deep breath. "I haven't done...the quickstep...in ages. How...You can't even feel your legs right now!"

Will looked down before looking back at Ridge with a smirk. "Are you going to get shown up by someone paralyzed, Ridge? You said I could pick the dance." He paused, shrinking. "I can um...we can do something easier if you want?"

Ridge shook his head, smiling. He stood straighter, going to his own water. "Let me get some water and I'll be back on my feet in no time." He took a long swig from his water. Will watched him curiously making Ridge lower his bottle confused. "What?"

Will shook his head, stretching out and rubbing his legs. "Nothing. You're just...weird."

"If it means you'll dance with me, I'll be as weird as you want." He shrugged with a smirk. "And coffee later?"

Will smirked back. "Alright. And we need to get to the quick run. If we make it to that before you collapse again, you pay."

"And if I make it, you pay." Ridge stepped back into the center of the room, chuckling. He held his hand out, readying for the dance.

"Deal." Will stepped up to him, straightening up. "One, two...three."

* * *

"You said you'd pay." Will smirked.

"And you said the quick run was going to be coming sooner!" Ridge snapped, crossing his arms as they waited in line at the cafe.

"It came exactly where it did last time." Will sighed, reaching for his wallet. "I can still -."

"Nope. I'm a man of my word." Ridge said waving his hand before he pulled his own wallet out. "Find us a seat?"

Will nodded, biting his lip to mention what he wanted but decided against it. Ridge was buying after all – and he was a lot nicer than Parvis. He moved to a far corner, to be away from the other patrons in the café. He rubbed his leg above his knee, trying to keep the leg bouncing down. His nerves were making it almost an unending bounce.

"You uh…doing alright Will?" He jumped, looking up to find Ridgedog holding the two cups of coffee that were ordered a few minutes ago. "Are your legs bothering you? I can -."

"Ridge. Drop it. My legs are _fine._ "

Ridge flinched slightly, sighing. He passed the coffee cup over. "So uh." He paused again. "So why is quickstep your favorite style?"

Will looked up from blowing into the cup, his cheeks going red. He looked back down to the cup. "It…you'll think it's weird."

"Will, I've told you a million times now, you're weird and that's fine." Ridge chuckled between warm sips of coffee. "So what's the weird reason?"

"There's um…two reasons actually. The first is actually because, well, with the quickstep, there's no fear of someone dropping the partner. Since the whole point is to be close." He paused, looking at his cup. He shivered. "I mean, sure there's some exceptions, but uh…you don't have a lot of dips and it's a fun dance to do with a partner."

Ridge nodded slowly. "That's definitely a fair reason. The waltz is known for being close to the partner too."

"Well, yeah. But you have a much lower dip and -." He shook his head. "Sorry, I know you said you wouldn't drop me like…like Parvis." He paused, taking a sip of his cup. He blinked, before taking the lid off. He looked back up to Ridge. "Black?"

Ridge shrugged, unable to speak due to drinking from his cup. He set it on the table. "I remembered you telling Parv you weren't a fan of the…how did you call it, the colorful drinks? Figured I'd get something you actually wanted." He smiled. "So you gave me one reason, what's the second?"

Will grumbled into his coffee, trying to keep his cheeks from going red again. He sighed. "When I'm moving fast, in the quickstep or…or the Jive or anything kind of like that, my migraines stop and I…generally I don't worry about my legs giving out. The m-momentum keeps me going." Will went quiet, keeping his eyes down to his cup of coffee. He noticed Ridge was being quiet. "I told you it was…weird…"

"No, not weird." Ridge said slowly. "I mean, yeah. A little bit, but I'll be honest. If my legs continuously gave out on me, I'd…I'm not sure what I'd do. But I sure as heck would be terrified of dancing such a fast song. You're out dancing me – especially on that promenade you choreographed." Will opened his mouth to say something, but Ridge put a hand up. "But I give you a lot of credit. I didn't know this much about you before you let me…try to be your partner. You don't like dips? Fine, we'll do the…what did you call it earlier during practice?"

"The micro dip?" Will asked, he thought a moment. "It's not the uh…official term for it."

"Works for me." Ridge continued. "If we ever do any other dance, we'll do those micro dips. I mean sure, if we did a waltz, it'd look weird, but weird is fine." He gave a big toothy smile. "But for now, quickstep."

Will's cheeks went a deep red, and he couldn't stop it. He started drinking his coffee to try to hide it. He glanced from his cup to see Ridge pointedly looking away.

"So…because I'm more bulk than legs, any tips for me with this thing?" Ridge asked gently, looking down at his feet. "I may be an instructor but man do I feel like I have two left feet with the hops."

Will smiled, looking back down to the table. "Well, we can do them a bit slower to make sure you don't step on me again."

"Hey! That was an accident and you know it! You didn't really tell me _where_ to hop and told me to 'just go with it'." Ridge quipped back.

Will chuckled. "Alright, so that was a bad plan. Next practice, we can do them slower. Do you do well with video?"

Ridge shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt." He paused. "Think I'll get it down before the competition?"

Will went quiet for a moment. He could hear Ridge shift uncomfortably in his chair. He looked up with a smirk. "Let's see how many no's it'll take before I say yes. That seemed to work out for you the last time you asked me an important question."

Ridge blinked, frowning. He was quiet for a moment before it hit him. He pointed with his half full coffee cup with a smirk of his own. "Now listen here, mister, don't go making me ask a million times."

Will chuckled which earned him a shake of Ridge's head. "Tomorrow we pick up with practice?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry everyone. I hit really bad writers block and bad mental health time. Hopefully I've pulled out of it enough to get this going again


End file.
